A confession
by SpookysGirl-xx
Summary: Scully debates with herself whether to ask Mulder over after work...how will her plans turn out?  I suck at summaries. .
1. Chapter 1

**A confession**

My first X files fanfic! Please R&R so I can improve for next time! :3

**Rated m for future chapters!**

**SCULLY POV**

**Basement X files office: Friday 5:30pm**

"Ah! Last case report. Finally, I can get out of here" I think to myself. Well I try to think to myself anyway; really it's more of dragging the work on so I can look at my own piece of eye candy for a bit longer- My Mulder. So I don't have to go home to my lonely apartment and pretend to be professional. He's not really mine, in that sense but how I wish…

"SCULLY!" huh what, Mulder why are you yelling? "I've been calling you at least 10 times now, I need your signature on this so we can both get out of here…some people believe I have no life outside of work but even Spooky Mulder wants to go home on a Friday night"

"Yeah sure Mulder, bring it over here" _Oh god, he's doing that sexy thing with his tongue again. With the sunflower seed, I'm sure that oral fixation would prove useful in another situation too. What is wrong with you Dana? He is your FBI partner and if he knew that you thought of him that way…whatever. Tonight I'll tell him, what do I have to lose?_

"Okay Scully we're done. I'll drop these by Skinner on my way out and I'll see you Monday. Have a nice weekend and I'll give you a call Sunday maybe about that new case in Florida"

"Thanks Mulder. You too!" _now or never Dana! Can you really face another weekend in that lonely apartment while you know he's sitting at home doing nothing important? Ask him over! _I watch him put his jacket on, over those perfectly toned muscles. How can a man be so modest about it? He has an excellent body. Just as he turned to give me one of those dreamy smiles, the kind that melt your heart with one glance. I suddenly reacted surprising even myself. "Hey Mulder, what do you say to coming over tonight? We can order in Chinese or Pizza, or anything really and grab a movie. I feel like some company and we don't see much of each other outside work"

"Are you sure Scully?" he looks a bit shocked "I'd love to. How about I rent a movie on the way over at about 8 and I'll bring some drinks. Do you have any preferences?" _great, now I just have to figure out how to admit my secret to him, hopefully the alcohol will help. _"That sounds good, I don't mind, just bring whatever and I'll sort out the food when you get over. See you at 8!" "Bye Scully"

And he left; I silently thanked my rational brain for not interfering this one time. Inter office relationships were really frowned upon at the Bureau but after 5 years of watching and admiring him from a distance, going home knowing that both him and I have not been involved with another or even dated in the time we've been partnered. It plays hell on my heart and sometimes the only release for the built up tension is my own hand in the privacy of my home or office female toilets which are so rarely used in the basement.

Crap! I better get going if I'm going to look good for Mulder tonight.

**MULDER POV**

_Wow, SHE invited ME over? And the way she looked at me…was that my imagination or was there something in her eyes that indicated more than two work friends meeting for dinner? I'd rarely seen the professional Dr Agent Dana Scully losing her composure._

**Fox Mulder's Apartment: 6.15pm**

On my way in I checked the mail, it's the usual crap. Bills, and people trying to sell me stuff. Looking at the time on the VCR on the way in, I throw the mail onto the coffee table and rush to the shower. I still have to decide what to wear and get across town for a movie then to Scully's.

I toweled myself dry and tousled my hair with a bit of wax, normally I didn't make the effort but I had something to tell Scully tonight. After searching through my piles of clothes in the closet I finally decided on some dark jeans and a simple white shirt then after glancing at the time, I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and locked the door.

_Who would have thought choosing wine and a movie for a date could be so difficult? A date, is that what this is? I wonder what Scully thinks of tonight… _ I settled for a simple bottle of white chardonnay and the movie 'Alien'. Probably not Scully's first choice but I had to keep some of my male pride at the store.

I jumped into my car and tried to plan out the conversation in my head on the way over.

**SCULLY POV**

**Dana Scully's Apartment: 7.55pm**

_He'll be here in 5 minutes Dana, pull yourself together! If I 'fix' my hair one more time, I will need to re-curl it over again. _I decided to wear some jeans and a top that was slightly tighter and a lower cut than I usually would, I wasn't sure whether he would go more casual than this but I had no time to change for the 7th time tonight.

I gathered the take out menus from my purse. Little did he know that I never eat from these places so had to go and collect some from my neighbor after work. I laid them out on the kitchen countertop and glanced at the clock-radio. Exactly 8:00pm, he should be here anytime now. _What if he decided not to come? This whole thing was a bad idea; my heart can't take being rejected by Fox Mulder. Maybe I should take the easy way out and not mention my feelings. That is if he even shows up. _My last minute doubt thoughts were abruptly disturbed by the door knocking and I rushed –but not too eagerly- to answer it.

"Good evening Scully!" he said as I swung open the front door. He was holding a bottle shaped brown bag and another bag which I assumed contained the movie. But I focused mainly on his appearance. I felt like 15 years old again, staring. He was wearing gorgeous dark jeans that were just tight enough to highlight his ass and a casual white shirt that showed every one of those upper body muscles and hugged his masculine shoulders. _Stop staring Dana and invite him inside! _It was then that I realized that I hadn't said anything. "Hey Mulder, Come on in. I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat so I waited for you to get here before I ordered."

**MULDER POV**

**Dana Scully's Apartment 8.10pm**

Wow. Was all my mind could process when she opened that door. Her top showed off her curves just right and she was showing a little more cleavage than I would have expected from Scully. She had a certain look in her eye, the same one as from the office when she invited me here. Maybe I'm over analyzing things but I sure as hell know that I'm going to need to think a lot about Skinner, case reports and my grandmother to keep certain parts of my anatomy under control tonight.

I was woken from my daze by her invitation inside. _C'mon Fox don't make a fool of yourself now. _I followed her inside and gave her the wine to leave in the Fridge for now and presented the movie. "Alien, Mulder? Really?" "Yeah Scully it's a classic. I know you don't usually like that sort of thing but hey, you never know! Tonight could be your lucky night" she gave me the famous Scully eyebrow and a flirty look as I tried to persuade her. _So much for keeping certain parts under control. _ "Excuse me Scully, can I use your bathroom" "Sure Mulder its right down the hall"

Her bathroom was matching the rest of the apartment in a Scully-like way. It had matching colors, fluffy towels, and nice smelling bottles of stuff on the shelves. It just made me feel at home. I splashed some water on my face and gave myself the usual date talk. _You're going to screw this up if you keep acting like a nervous teenager. She's the only good thing left in your life, she means the world to you and you know it. So go out there, act normal and give it your best shot._

**SCULLY POV**

**Dana Scully's Apartment 8:45pm**

"Hey Mulder, how about we order some food now? I've got a menu for Chinese, Thai, Italian, American Pizza or whatever really" _not that I can even stomach food just now, but I couldn't invite him round then not eat anything_

"Whatever is good for you Scully, how about pizza?" I had to laugh at this "Mulder, do you live on Pizza? It's a wonder you stay looking so good" _crap, do you think he noticed I said that… _"Anyway, Pizza is good for me too. I'll call up and order if you want to start the movie and get the drinks?" "Ok I'm on it." His voice went gentle for a moment "do you really think I'm good looking?"

I fumbled with my words. _Come on Dana, this is your chance to show it. Just say what you feel and don't try to defend it. _"Yeah Mulder I do. I've always thought you were good looking, but much more than that. Fox…" I saw him raise his eyebrows at the use of his first name; he must think I'm crazy. "…The real reason I invited you over here tonight wasn't because we don't see enough of each other outside of work, hell we probably see more of one another than any other pair of agents. I have something I need to confess to you, it's been following me for so long now and it's time I let you know."

"Scully before you say anything else" I could see the hurt in his eyes; he obviously doesn't realize what I was going to say "Since you walked into my basement office 5 years ago, I have been changed not only as an FBI agent but as a person. I was the laughing stock of my colleagues and had no friends outside of the office. Since I met you, I've come to realize that there is more to life than just work and since that first case together when you stood in your underwear in front of me, full of trust. I knew we had something, then after the cancer and Emily and everything else that happened, it just makes the feelings stronger, I want to, I need to protect you. You're a beautiful woman Dana, on the outside but also on the inside and that's why I cannot imagine myself ever being with anyone but you. I love you; you're my best friend and my touchstone and I understand if you don't feel the same."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore "Dammit Mulder I love you!" and I almost threw myself at him. He slipped his arms around my waist and I just leant on his shoulder, almost crying with the emotion of letting it all go. "Dana, it's okay, don't cry, I…" but I cut him off. _What has got into me tonight? This sudden bravery. _I pressed my lips firmly against his and prayed to any god that was out there for him to return my kiss. He started back softly at first, his soft lips were so gentle against mine but then he deepened it and held my head passionately whilst his tongue begged entrance to my mouth. I granted access and heard him moan into the kiss. As he pulled me closer there was a wave of heat between my thighs and I felt the semi hardness of him against me.

**MULDER POV**

**Dana Scully's Apartment 10pm**

We had eventually moved our kiss to the couch where we made out. The food arrived just in time as I felt my self-control deteriorating with each soft moan she gave. I pulled away from her to pay the delivery boy and we ate in a comfortable silence. She was cuddled up in my arms and I watched her contently until her breathing became steadier and I was sure she had fallen asleep. I couldn't leave her now, she might wake up and worry so I grabbed a throw from the back of the couch and eased her down so she would be more comfortable. I placed it over her and let her sleep in my arms.

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 2 will be rated M, do you guys want me to keep going? Please review it! 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Confession: Chapter 2**

**SCULLY POV  
Dana Scully's Apartment 3:10am**

I woke up suddenly and panicked before the memories of the previous evening came flooding back to me. _When did I fall asleep? Why am I laying on top of Mulder? _Then he must have felt me stirring in my sleep as a felt a soothing hand on my cheek and his gentle whisper "Dana, are you okay?" I smiled at his sudden use of my first name, when he used it, it just seemed so intimate and right. "Yeah Mulder, I'm just not used to waking up on such a comfortable person, or any person for that matter" he chuckled then in one movement, flipped me round so he could kiss me.

I straddled his thighs, his hands on my waist and mine buried in his soft brown hair. I loved his hair, it was just the right length and it was usually messy. He was one of the lucky guys that could still look good even with the messy- just out of bed look. He moaned into our kiss as it deepened, his hands wandering down to my ass, suddenly he pulled me up so I was sitting on his hips, as close as I could get to him. I ran my tongue along his lip, begging for entrance. Of course he accepted and we stayed like this making out for several minutes until I needed to breathe.

He held my cheeks and I looked into his perfect eyes- My Mulder. _Is he finally yours Dana? Isn't this what you always wanted? _ His pupils were dilated and I could see the love in his eyes, not to mention the obvious bulge in his jeans below me that was conveniently close to the increasing warmth between my thighs. I felt him undo the bottom three buttons on my shirt and I played with the hem of his "Are you sure? Because I hate to disappoint, but I don't have a lot of willpower" he added with a nervous chuckle. I simply nodded and pressed my lips firmly against his again.

**MULDER POV**

**Dana Scully's Apartment 3:30am**

_How did it get to this? She's so beautiful and been the star of my fantasies for most of the time we've worked together. I know what I'm doing; I'm not a 16 year old with his first girlfriend, so why does it feel like that? I guess it's down to pride again. _ We're both topless now, our clothes forming a desperate pile somewhere on the floor of Scully's pristine home. My cock is throbbing now, as we're kissing and exploring with our hands, she is voluntarily or not grinding against me and I could easily come from just that. There is no way I'd let that happen.

In one move, I slipped my arms behind her and picked her up. As she looked up into my eyes I noticed two things; that she was even more tiny and petite than I thought she was, without her heels and business suits, she looked almost vulnerable. The second thing, she, my Scully looked genuinely happy. It was a rare moment when you got a genuine Scully smile or laugh because she kept herself so well guarded. _Stop acting like Freud, Fox and carry her to the bedroom! _I carried her through to her bedroom and threw her gently into the middle of the bed.

She lay there grinning up at me, so full of trust. Without a second thought, I positioned myself above her, she grasped for the zip of my pants and with one hand on her left breast, caressing it gently, I reached down between us and helped her out with the zip. Once my jeans were successfully on the floor I reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra, she wriggled a bit to help me out and as soon as the red lacy material was off, I took one perfect nipple into my mouth. Rolling the other with my thumb and forefinger, I swirled my tongue around it, feeling it harden at my actions. "Mmmm Mulderrr" I heard her moan as I switched breasts.

**SCULLY POV**

**You know where they are by now I hope… :P**

_God, if I'd known that oral fixations made a man so good in bed I would have stopped harassing him about his Sunflower seed and pencil chewing habit years ago! _It felt so good that I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel myself growing wetter and his erection was pushing into my abdomen. I pushed him off slightly and pulled down his boxers, he took the hint and slipped off my jeans and panties. I suddenly felt slightly self-conscious as he just stared at me for a brief moment, but then I heard him speak softly "Dana, you are so beautiful" and then he pushed me back against the pillows on the headboard of the bed.

He ran his strong masculine, but surprisingly gentle and soft hands down my body, over waist and down to my thighs. He ran his fingers up and down lightly on the inside of my thighs, teasing me. Then he started to move his head downward, I moaned with pleasure even though I could only anticipate what could come next. His tongue trailed slowly through the slick, wet folds until it reached its destination, my now swollen and throbbing clitoris. He circled his tongue around it a few times which alone was enough to have me arch my back and grab handfuls of the blankets. Suddenly, he wrapped his soft lips around the lump and sucked it whilst bringing one finger to push inside of me. "Oh godddd mulderrrr!" I almost screamed, not caring if the neighbors heard or if it was even coherent. He continued sucking my clit with varied pressure whilst thrusting now two fingers in and out, slowing to graze over my g spot. His fingers started moving faster and harder, and that was enough to push me over the edge. With one final pressure on my clit, I was pulsing around his fingers and screaming his name as I came down from my ecstasy.

**MULDER POV**

_She looks so beautiful when she comes, at this moment I don't even care about the fact that my cock is hard to the point of being painful. I just want to please her. _I was brought out of my thoughts by her voice as she caught her breath "that was amazing, Fox." And she kissed me eagerly "But now it's your turn" and a suggestive smile. Before I could react, I was pushed back and she was on her knees between my legs. _Oh god, someone pinch me, am I dreaming? I have fantasized about his moment for 5 years in the loneliness of my apartment with only my hand for company. This couldn't even compare. _

She wrapped her petite little hands around my throbbing cock and looked up at me, the next thing I knew, her perfect lips were wrapped around me. Her red hair bobbing up and down and it was the hottest thing I had ever seen- nothing I've seen in the movies that aren't mine could even come close to now. She took me deep into her mouth; I was surprised she could stop herself from gagging. I didn't even touch her head, for fear of degrading her by pushing her when I was in such a state of pleasure. Her hand was under my balls, massaging them gently then more firmly and the sensation was incredible. Her hot, wet mouth covering my cock and her tongue swirling around it and over the head. I was getting so close that if I didn't stop her now, it would be over too quickly. I touched her head gently and pulled it away "What's wrong Mulder, don't like it?" she winked at me "I love it, it's perfect, but if you keep going, I won't be able to hold myself back any longer and this will be over too quickly".

With that, she flipped herself back on top of me, I dipped my hand between us to be certain that she was still ready for me and found her still very wet, maybe even more so than before. She looked me in the eye and kissed me passionately, its how our relationship was built. We were experts at unspoken communication by now. She eased herself up and landed gently on my hard cock, with one hand between us to guide myself into her "you feel so good baby, such a big boy Mulder" I just winked at her and started a gentle rhythm where she could get used to the feel of me inside her. That proved not to be a problem, she sped up the pace significantly and tilted her hips so I could get a better angle and brush against her in the right places with each and every thrust. She had brought me so close to the edge before that I wasn't quite sure how long I was going to last inside her. From her breathing I could guess that she was close "are you gonna come Dana?" a nod was her reply and I moved my mouth down to her nipple to add to the sensations. I wrapped my tongue around it and sucked whilst playing with the other with my fingers.

**SCULLY POV**

He felt so amazing, it was surreal. I was so close to coming that I wasn't sure I was going to last. "Let go Dana, I want you to come for me baby" after hearing him pant those words to me, it was enough to take me over the edge. A wave of heat and pleasure swept my entire body, my walls contracting and pulsing around his hardness. Just as I was coming down, I heard him moan then felt a surge of heat and pulsing that was him coming inside of me. We lay like this for a few minutes until we had both recovered then he kissed me on the forehead and held my hands. _I just made love to Fox Mulder…THE Spooky 'sexy' Mulder that all the females talk about at the academy and in the office. _He covered us with the comforter and I fell asleep in his arms for the second time.

**10am **

I woke with a relaxed feeling, sleeping soundly for the first time since I can remember. A feeling of relief came over me when he was still in my bed with his arms wrapped around me and my back pressed against his taut, muscular chest. _If he only wanted a one night stand, he would have left by now right? _ When he felt me stretch and yawn, he stirred in his sleep. _God, he looks so sexy when he has woken up _"Morning beautiful" and he kissed me. "Good morning Fox; do you want me to get breakfast?" "Of course not Dana, I'll get it, I couldn't let my beautiful girl make breakfast for me after a night like that" This made me blush but appreciate how lucky I was to have him and that I might have made the best decision in a long time to tell him how I felt.

He stretched and pulled a very Mulder-like grey t shirt over his head and covered that amazing body, hugging his muscles. Pulled on some boxers and headed off into the kitchen, I heard the clinking of plates and the buzzing of the coffee machine starting up. _Could it get any more perfect than this?_

**MULDER POV**

_Well who would have thought? Fox Mulder in a kitchen making breakfast for the woman I love. Usually I stay as far away from cooking as possible, for the sake of people's health. But with Dana, I want to give her everything she wants, and if that includes turning me domestic then that's fine. I wonder what she likes on her pancakes…probably something I wouldn't go near._

I carried the tray of pancakes, fruit, juice and coffee to her in the bedroom and placed it down beside her. She was slowly drifting back to sleep but I didn't want her coffee and pancakes to get cold though. "Dana, honey, I have your breakfast here" I whispered to her whilst tucking a stray piece of beautiful red hair behind her ear. She slowly sat up and hugged me so I walked around and sat on the bed beside her and we were talking. Not the old talking we used to do, about cases and small talk to pass the time, or my lame jokes and innuendos to try and lighten the mood. But we spoke about real things, like how she was feeling and about where we would go from here.

"Fox, last night I don't know where I gathered the courage from to tell you how I felt. But I'll say that it was the most worthwhile risk I've ever taken, somewhere along with joining the FBI. Last night was the best time I've ever had and I want you to know that for me, this can't just be a one off-forget it thing. I've loved you for too long for that, I want to be with you and only you" and she looked at me with so much hope and trust in her eyes, the Dr Special Agent Dana Scully I know doesn't display her emotions and feelings to just anyone and I could tell that she was terrified of being rejected.

"Dana, last night was the most amazing night. I love you too and I have far too much respect for you as a partner, friend and lover to have a one night stand and I don't think I could forget it if I tried. I want to be with you too and I'm not going anywhere" Then I wrapped my arms around her, to protect her from the world, and prove to her that I'm not leaving her.

"Hey, I understand if you just want to go home and do your own thing. But I was planning on heading over to my mom's tomorrow if you want to come with me? She would really like to see you and now that we're together, I think I'd like to tell her if that's ok with you?" _meeting her mother? What if she doesn't approve? Sure, I've met her before and she was a lovely woman but if she has views like her son Bill then she won't exactly be thrilled about me dating her daughter. After all, I'm Spooky._

"Scully I never do anything on weekends! Maybe watch some TV, do grocery shopping and visit the gunmen. That's the highlight of my weekend. I'd like that, and I agree that you should tell her now. What time are we leaving?" "Early, you can sleep here tonight if you want. Although I understand you might want to go home today and pick up some things"

"I think I'll go and take a shower now, it's been a long time since I've stayed in bed all morning!" she said cheerfully then what took me off guard "You coming?" with a wink and another genuine Scully grin. "You bet!" I replied before picking her up and jogging to the bathroom with her in my arms, listening to her giggling in my arms.

**To be continued :D shower + Mrs. Scully's house next chapter!**


End file.
